herofandomcom-20200223-history
Brenda (Savage Streets)
Brenda is the leader of The Satins Gang and the main protagonist of the film Savage Streets, which is a 1984 vigilante action street gang movie. History Brenda, Francine and Brenda's deaf sister Heather are out one evening, along with three other friends, Maria, Stevie and Stella. Unable to hear her surroundings, Heather innocently wanders into the path of a 1957 Chevy Bel-Air convertible, which sees her but doesn't slow down. Brenda pulls her sister out of the way before she's hit by the vehicle. The car stops, and its occupants are no strangers to Brenda. They're "The Scars", a gang of mid-level dope dealers that employ a number of street level hustlers to sell their product. Behind the wheel is Fargo (Sal Landi), leader Jake (Robert Dryer), Red, and Vince. Rather than get an apology, Brenda instead gets propositioned for sex and drugs by Jake, which she flatly refuses. The gang takes off. Brenda and her friends then happen upon The Scars' empty vehicle parked in an alley while the gang is delivering a collection beating to Fadden (one of their pushers and a classmate of Vince's). The girls jump in the car and take off, shouting obscenities to the gang as they drive off. The gang tries to catch the car on foot, but their efforts are in vain. They later find the car in a nearby alley with garbage strewn inside. At Heather's school, when Heather is waiting in the gym for Brenda to take her home, Red sneaks into the gym. He talks to Heather and manages to gain her trust in a rather short period of time. He then tries to forcibly kiss her. She breaks away from him and tries to flee, but the other gang members have all the gym entrances covered. They drag the helpless girl to one of the locker rooms where they take turns at raping her. Jake yanks Vince's pants down and has him go first, as a "first-time" gift. The other gang members follow. Jake, not wanting to take any chances with the local police, then kicks Heather in the side of the head. The unresponsive and bloodied girl is then left in the locker room. Brenda returns from one of her routine principal's office visits to the gym to collect her sister, and finds her gone. The girls spread out to search for her, and a hysterical Maria charges into the gym from the locker rooms screaming for Brenda, having made the grisly discovery. Heather is rushed to the hospital, where she is listed in critical condition. Brenda, frustrated at the slow pace of the investigation, goes out to a bar with her friends, where she confides her fears of losing Heather to a bartending friend, Charlene. Also at the same bar are The Scars, who are collecting again from Fadden. While there, The Scars are also trying to find Vince another "date" for the evening, by pulling over any woman within reach towards their table. One of them happens to be Francine. As they continue to pass her around their table, two men witnessing the scene go to the table and tell Jake and his gang to leave her alone. A fight breaks out between the men and The Scars, and while Jake is delivering a beating to one, Francine swipes Jake in the cheek with a switchblade. Jake gets up and lunges towards Francine, but she is out of reach by this time. Vince runs from the gang, expressing his hatred of Jake and the rest of them. He runs to Heather's hospital bedside and tries to apologize to the comatose girl for his actions, but Brenda runs him off. Brenda, knowing that Francine is missing, fears the worst and decides it's time to take action. Dressing in a leather suit and armed with a switchblade, bear traps and crossbow, she takes off from her home. In the meantime, her mother gets the call telling them that Francine is dead. Her mother tries to stop her, but Brenda is long gone. Brenda's first stop is at Vince's house, where she tricks her way inside by telling his father that she needs his help for a homework assignment. She makes her way to his bedroom, where she sees him packing to run. At knifepoint, Vince tells Brenda that Francine is dead and that he couldn't do anything to stop it. She spares Vince' life after he tells her where to find the gang. Meanwhile, Brenda is waiting for Fargo and Red as they return to their "home" in a warehouse. She confronts them and coerces them inside, despite Red's sense that something's wrong if she's not afraid of them. Fargo proceeds ahead with Red behind him. Fargo eventually finds Brenda, and tells her what he's going to do to her once he gets his hands on her. Brenda responds by launching a crossbow arrow into his throat. Moments later, Red finds Fargo's body, and also Brenda waiting for him. Brenda doesn't launch another arrow, as the bear traps take care of Red as he falls upon them. Jake finally returns to the warehouse, pounding on the door for Fargo and Red to raise it. Not getting a response, he raises the overhead door and sees the two strung-up bodies of his fallen gangmates. Brenda's voice calls off from a distance, telling him he's next. Jake pulls out a pistol and fires it in every direction, hoping one of the bullets will hit her. Brenda responds by launching an arrow into both of his thighs. Jake stumbles towards the warehouse gate, but Brenda has a snare trap in wait, suspending him upside down by his ankles. After stringing him up, she tells him his death is not going to be quick. Jake manages to distract her long enough to grab the gate's door and pull it towards her, knocking her in the head and to the ground. He manages to free himself and climb on top of her, but she frees herself and escapes to another warehouse full of paints and solvents. Armed with a can of the solvent, she manages to squirt Jake with the can's contents as he tries to strangle her. She pulls a cigarette lighter out and sets him on fire just as she's ready to pass out. A screaming Jake, now on fire, flees the warehouse and stumbles into the parking lot, presumably dead, as police arrive on the scene. Brenda was caught by the police at the end of her vigilante-killings and therefore faced an upcoming prosecution. Brenda and her friends, including a fully recovered Heather, go to Francine's gravesite. Though according to the girls, Brenda "made things right", her actions still did not bring back Francine. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Seductress Category:Tragic Category:Successful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Teenagers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Leaders Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Lethal Category:Chaotic Good Category:Determinators Category:Defectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic